Numbing the pain
by Cecilia573
Summary: When Luna is upset, there is only one person that she will run to. Neville is always there for the ones he loves, and he will always be there for Luna. Nuna fanfic. Please read AND REVIEW so i know this isnt a pile of total rubbish ;)


Luna was running down the halls, tears streaming down her face when she collapsed into Neville."Sorry, Nev" she muttered, wiping away her held her fragile body in his strong arms as she let her emotions flow into him."Nev? I'm s-sorry"'Luna? Whats wrong Lu? Has someone hurt you?!'. "It was D-draco." she cried, pulling up her sleeve to show the carved word on her arm. Burning a brilliant red, it read 'Loony'.Neville gently grasped her arm, running his fingers over the scarring word. 'That dirty bastard!' he cried into the empty halls. 'Don't you ever believe this luna, you hear me? Don't you ever believe it for a second!' Neville pulled her into his broad chest, his emotions running wild for that disgusting ferret! He should hunt him down and kill him where he stands. Luna flinched when he touched her arm, as it pained her. She allowed him to hug her as she wiped away the last of her tears.

'Lets find somewhere private and clear up your arm shall we' he whispered into her ear as he lifted her off the ground, protectively keeping his eye out for anyone that may be lurking sniffed, and muttered an"Okay". Walking through the halls, Neville quickly found the place he was after.

'Just a moment Lu' he whispered. Pacing the wall three times, he kept the thought close in his mind 'somewhere to keep my luna safe. The familiar checkered door appeared in the wall and Neville quickly scooped Luna into the room. She batted her eyelashes, and looked at the room in astonishment. "Wow..."The large room slightly resembled a castles living room. Elegant sofas with crazy patterns sat in the centre, whilst the walls and ceilings wore pictures and paintings of Luna's friends. Neville realised that the room has taken these ideas from Luna's bedroom design.

"It reminds me of home." she said, smiling, running to the nearest bookshelf. Neville smiled. It pleased him to see her comfortable and happy. He slowly followed her to see what she was looking at. She flipped through the pages of some of the oldest quibblers, a tear of joy running down her cheek. Neville watched as she read through her fathers magazine, obviously awed by his work.

'You miss home don't you luna' he said gently. "Yes" she sighed, stopping at a page in particular, that bore a picture of her father. Taking the ancient book in his fingers he read then nearest passage. 'my dear daughter luna is my inspiration, my love and my world. She is the reason i keep working and also the reason that i stay sane in this mad mad world'. The passage made him smile, the love from luna's father literally radiated off the page. She hugged Neville around the neck, and muttered "Thank you Nev". Neville took her slim waist in his arms and snuggled his head in her hair. 'As long as you are happy luna, I'm happy'."And when you are happy, I"M happy' luna exclaimed.

Her beautiful face looked into Neville's and his heart exploded. Her innocent face, scarred by bullying and pain, was the most beautiful thing neville had ever seen. She laid down with her back on the floor, staring at all of her friends faces on the ceiling. Her happiness illuminated in her eyes, Neville could see she was truly at home. She fluttered her eyelashes, yawning. A wardrobe appeared in the corner of the room so neville walked to it. Inside was a simple blanket and a pair of pillows. Collecting them in his arms he walked back to luna and placed one under Luna's head and lay beside her. She quietly grasped the blanket he lay on her, curling into a ball. Placing one arm over her body and sitting up behind her Neville allowed one last look at her gorgeous face before snuggling up behind her. She sighed, and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of two things; home, and Neville. Neville, yawning, fell asleep dreaming of one thing only; Luna.

She woke up the next morning with Nev beside her, but she did not recognise her surroundings. Feeling a stir beside him, Neville sat up. 'hiya Luna, how are you feeling?'. "Where am I" she said in confusion. 'Dont you remember what happened last night luna? Neville asked."Not exactly" she muttered, looking around the room. "Why are we in my room?". 'We are in the room of requirement luna' Neville explained. 'Draco was a bully, so we hid in here to escape from the world'. Taking her arm and pulling up her sleeve Neville explained further 'you see, Draco did something to your arm so you were upset, see its right h- what?' confusion settled as Neville saw Luna's arm was completely clear, no marks at all."I don't remember that at all, Nev. So we are in the Room of requirement?". 'I don't understand luna, you should remember!' Frantically searching for an answer to Luna's confusion Neville decided to ponder it later, now he needed to explain everything to her. 'yeah Lu, we are in the Room of requirement. We came here last night and fell asleep here on the floor."I might have a solution." she muttered "What did you say to the room when you paced the wall outside?."

'I asked it for a place to keep you safe.'

"Well It might've made me forget about it."

'Yeah it could have! It is keeping you safe by erasing it from your memory! Thats brilliant!' Neville exclaimed.

"Well, the Room of requirement can be quite intelligent."

'Yeah it can be!' i wonder which of the four founders put it here? Probably Ravenclaw i recon, she was the brains. Im glad you don't remember last night is all I'm saying luna, I'm very glad' A small smile dressed Neville's face."It was Godric Gryffindor" she said, showing off her knowledge."Why are you glad I don't remember last night?." Neville was impressed by her knowledge, 'Haha ok, i never knew that! I guess I'm very grateful to him. I think the room made you forget for a reason Lu, so I'm not going to tell you everything, but i will say that you weren't very happy when i found you and I'm glad that it was me you ran into, not that slimy ferret or anyone.

"Oh, okay" she said, lying back down. "Would you like to play the question game?

'yeah sure luna.'

"Would you like to start?" she asked.' Urmm ok' Neville thought. 'we will start off really easy and get harder. Whats your favourite colour and why?'

"Green, it reminds me of the grass and plants at home. What is yours?"

'I like yellow, it stands out, its different. No other colour is like it and no two colours mix to make it, it is totally unique, which is what i love.'

"That sounds amazing."

'Thanks Luna, your turn to ask a question'"Hmm, what is your favourite food?"

'Pumpkin pasties, they taste soo good and they are healthy! Yours?'

"Butterscotch Pudding, my mom used to make the best."

'Thats really nice luna' Neville said smiling 'ok then, if you weren't in Ravenclaw, which house would you be in?'.

"I don't know. But I'd like to be in Gryffindor, because I'd get to see you more often."

' luna thats lovely, i would love to be in Ravenclaw, i would love to be smart and you are in Ravenclaw' Neville said blushing. She gave him a quick hug and exclaimed "But you are smart Nev."

Neville thought for a few minutes then asked 'you really think so luna?'

"Yes, of course I do."

' Thank you, it means alot to me' Neville said pulling her small form into a hug. She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, smiling. Feeling his cheeks colour violently, Neville coughed and looked the other way in an attempt to hide his embarrassment 'Your a great friend luna, you know that right? And you should never listen to bullies they are all wrong.' She giggled, knowing he was a bit embarrassed. "And you shouldn't get so embarrassed."

'oh, you noticed that?'

"Yes, Nev. I'm not blind" she laughed.

'Oh sorry about that, if I'm honest luna, i really, REALLY like you, and I'm doing an awful job of hiding it' Neville slowly explained. She smiled, and took a risk leaning in for a kiss. Noticing this Neville took his chance, weaving his arms around her slender waist he placed his lips delicately on hers. Luna smiled lightly into the kiss, snaking her fingers through his hair. Neville's hands landed on her thighs and he deepened the kiss, filling it with passion. She lifted her chin up so her face was at his level, giving him a better angle. Neville had never been so happy in his life, his mind stopped puzzling and thinking, he let all of his thoughts float away and he concentrated on being right where he was there and then, holding his love in his arms. She put her arms around his neck, moving slightly closer to him. He snaked his hands up and down her back, caressing her body like it was fragile and extremely valuable. Luna broke the kiss first to come up for air, smiling more than she ever had.

'Luna'. Neville began shakily... 'I think i love you'.

"I know' she chuckled 'I love you" she breathed. Neville's face lit up and he lifted luna into the air, spinning her around. Laughing, he held her in his arms, the happiest man on the planet. She giggled, in that moment she was very, very happy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

~19 years later~ "Neville! Hurry, or the kids will be late." Luna shouted. The platform was full of parents and children alike all crying or greeting or saying goodbye. Standing along the platform Neville yelled 'ok honey just checking they have everything!'.

'They have everything dear! We checked 3 times.' Ushering the children onto the train she told them to find a carriage. With his arm around his wife's waist Neville said 'Goodbye kids, make sure you don't get yourself into too much trouble!'

"And no bringing back library books this year!" she shouted to their oldest.

'Haha yes' Neville shouted 'we don't need any Hogwarts souvenirs this year, we have quite enough already! 'She rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to the kids, and placing a quick kiss on her husbands lips.

"I can't believe it is already his last year." she sighed. 'Yes, the years have gone by quickly, still feels like we should be going back to Hogwarts ourselves!' "Well, we could go back, but you went to be an Auror and I'm working with the ministry."

'We got ourselves good jobs and had some beautiful children' Neville laughed.

"Yes, yes we did. I'd expect Aurora will sent a letter at any moment now with a detailed list of things the kids have forgotten, and another saying how Edmund has already tricked some first years." she sighed.

'They are always up to mischief, playing pranks and they are terrible at forgetting things. But they are just like we used to be i suppose. You know i still think of that morning that we woke up in the room of requirement. I think it was destiny that you run into me that night'

"You know i do the same" she smiled.

'Well i thank that night so much, without it we wouldn't be where we are today. Honey i love you so, so much'

She giggled girlishly, and replied "You can say whatever you want to, but this" she said, patting her stomach "Is our final child. I think five will be plenty."Placing his hand lovingly on her stomach neville replied 'yeah, they are trouble as it is haha. I will still love this child as much as the other seven though' Placing a gentle kiss on her stomach he stood up straight and lent his head on hers.

"It makes me exhausted looking after them." she laughed.

'It does me to, i don't know where kids get all of their energy from!"

"Me when I was younger" she laughed. Chuckling Neville replied 'you always were skipping around with a smile on your face'

"Because you were my boyfriend, what else would I do?"

'Haha you are too sweet honey' Neville smiled at his wife, she was still as beautiful now as she was 19 years pulled her hair off to one side, smiling "Well, I suppose the crowd has cleared enough for us to go home."Looking around neville guided his wife towards the exit 'yeah, i hadn't realised so many people had gone'."Yea.' She said, rubbing her stomach. As Neville took his wife toward the exit he felt their love, strong as ever. He thanked that night Draco Malfoy had bullied his love for had that night not taken place, he may never had the courage to tell her how much he had always loved her and may have never had the chance to have the amazing life he lived with his beautiful wife.


End file.
